Lunar 2: Digital Blue
by Shadowknite
Summary: The digidestined play the roles of the characters from the hit game Lunar 2:Eternal blue. It has Takari and Taiora. Please dont forget to R/R. Tank you! *CHAPTER 5 UP!*
1. The Threat of the Destroyer

  
Authors note: I do not own digimon or lunar 2: eternal blue, Kay. so please dont sue. This fic is based on the playstation game "Lunar 2: Eternal Blue".It has Takari and Taiora. Hope you enjoy the fic.  
  
Characters:   
Hiro: TK   
Ruby: Gatomon  
Lucia: Kari  
Gwyn: Gennai  
Ronfar: Tai   
Jean: Mimi  
Lemina: Yolei  
Leo/Mystere: Matt  
Nall: Davis  
Lunn: Cody  
Borgan: Izzy  
Mauri: Sora  
Ghaleon: Ken  
(fake) Althena: Arukenimon  
Zophar: Myotismon  
  
Lunar 2: Digital Blue   
  
Chapter 1 " The threat of the destroyer"  
  
A thousand years ago, Dragonmaster Alex saved Lunar from the evil Digimon Emporer named Ken. After the emporer was killed, peace and prosperity returned to the land and the inhabitants of Lunar lived in happiness once again. Now to our story, Lunar is a planet almost exactly like Earth, and was inhabited by Humans, Magical Creatures, and Monsters(Digital Monsters). Above Lunar is the Blue Star. Little is known about the blue star, But that is where we lay our scene.......  
  
Inside the Blue Palace, A women inside a green crystal awoken. The women's name was Kari. Kari of the Blue Star. She then stepped out of her crystal and walked to the top of the palace, Cold, Nude, and Confused. "This is not the time of my awakening" she said to herself. After Stepping out of the palace, she felt and evil presence. She then looked into the sky of Lunar and felt an evil surge of energy somewhere on the planet. "Myotismon, the God of Death and Destruction" she said. " He must not be revived, I have to meet with Althena". She then walked back into her palace.  
  
Meanwhile, on the planet of Lunar, Two Courageous Adventurers were exploring an ancient ruin. A boy with funny looking green marks on his cheek and a small pink cat-like creature were running through the ruins, hiding from inferno ghouls. "I got it" shouted the boy holding up a blue jewel. "Not so loud TK, one of those inferno ghouls almost saw us!" Hissed the pink cat-like creature. "Gato, you worry too much, Besides, Look, I got the dragon's eye". said TK showing his friend the blue jewel. "Good, now lets get back to grampa Gennai's house." shouted Gatomon. The two then ran out through the entrance of the ruin.  
  
While walking back to Grampa Gennai's house, TK fought some dung beetles, sand sharks, and sand cyclopses. Suddenly he learned a new attack. "Check it out Gato, This is my new attack, POE SWORD!" shouted TK as he slashed a sand shark in half. "Wow!" exclaimed Gatomon. "That was impressive, was'nt it" laughed TK. " No, I was'nt talking about our lame sword attack, I was talking about that!" said Gatomon pointing to a large ship coming through some mountains. the two then watched as the ship came up to them. "Get a load of that, it looks like a ship, but it moves without wind or sails!"said Gatomon staring at the ship. The ship then stopped right in front of them. Someone then appeared on the giant ship.   
  
"Hey you, over there!" shouted the person. "Ahoy! My name is TK and this is Gato, Identify yourself!" shouted TK. "Certainly, I am white knight Yamato but call me Matt, I am the leader of Althena's Guard and this is the Garuru-ship Destiny!" shouted the person. " I want you to evacuate this area, Dont you know that the destroyer is coming!?" shouted Matt. " This guy needs too learn that its rude to yell at people, C'mon TK, lets get outta here!" growled Gatomon. " Wait, whats this about a destroyer?!" shouted TK. "Our world is approaching an era of darkness and destruction. It has been fortold, but prophecies are not set in stone. They speak of a possible future, not an inevitable one, and that is why I must go to Gennai's and the blue spire to confront the destroyer" shouted Matt. "Althena's guard is here to wield the goddess's strength and save this world from cataclysm! Now I must leave" shouted Matt. "Huh?" said TK. The garuru-ship then left. "Ah, lets just get home and get some lunch, Okay TK?" said Gatomon. The two then left to Gennai's.   
  
Later On....... "finally we made it!" laughed Gatomon. "Yeah, I wanna show Gennai my new attack, POE SWORD!" shouted TK. The two then saw Gennai's house. "Hey wait, Whats the garuru-ship doing on Gennai's lawn?" said Gatomon. The two then entered the house. They then saw Lord Matt talking to Gennai. "Yes, Lord Matt, I have spent many years researching the blue spire but it still remains a mystery to me, as it has been to everyone for hundreds of years." said Gennai. "Besides, what leads you to be interested in the spire at all?" "The destroyer is coming to our world, and the blue spire is the place at which it would enter!" growled Matt " The goddess has given me orders to eradicate the destroyer!" " And why do you need me?" asked Gennai. " Uh, can you tell please tell me how to get inside the spire?" asked Matt. Gennai then tripped onto the ground. "Ha, you think I know how to open the spire's sealed door, HA HA HA HA! If I knew that, do you think I would be here eating oatmeal!" laughed Gennai. Gennai then fell down laughing hysterically. "FINE, I'LL JUST BLOW DOWN THE DAMN DOOR WITH THE DESTINY'S GARURU-CANNON!!!"shouted Matt. He then stormed out of the house with his gabumon guards.   
  
TK then picked up Gennai off the floor. "TK your home, that arrogent fop claimed that the goddess has come to our world once again as a human and is issueing orders directly to him. This is very strange, and he spoke of a destroyer" said Gennai. " I know, We met him in the canyon, he told us about something that involves destroyers, darkness, and prophecies" said TK. The two then stared at the ground for a while. "Oh Well, Whatever" said Tk. "Well as long as the destroyer does'nt come between me and my oatmeal, everythings peachy" laughed Gennai. Gennai then went up on his lookout to eat his oatmeal and check on the spire." Well Gato, what should we do now?" asked TK. "How bout lunch!" purred Gatomon. Suddenly they heard Gennai shout to them. "TK, TK, M'boy! Come quickly! you have to see this! Somethings happening at the..(Splat) Dammit! I spilt my oatmeal! Just HURRY!!" shouted Gennai. Tk and Gatomon then ran up to the lookout and saw a beam of light shining on the blue spire.  
  
"Wow, Its so pretty!" said Gatomon. "Look TK, its aimed directly into the heavens, pointing torward the blue star!" shouted Gennai. Suddenly a ball of blue light entered the top of the blue spire. "Wow, did you see that TK!" shouted Gatomon. "I've lived near the spire for many years, TK, and I've never seen anything quite like that!" said Gennai. TK, Gatomon, and Gennai started to shake. "You dont think that THAT could be the.. the.." studdered Gatomon. "the destroyer?" said TK. "I think that we HAVE just witnessed the arrival of the destroyer, Just as Lord Matt predicted, and I dont like it one bit" grumbled Gennai. " We should check out that light, Grampa!" said TK   
"What, Tk, your crazy!" growled Gatomon. "What if it really is the destroyer? We need to find out for sure, and warn Lord Matt if it is!" Gennai then looked at TK. "Well.....oh well, I'm gonna die sooner or later, Lets go to the spire M'boy" said Gennai. "YAY, WERE GOING ON ANOTHER ADVENTURE!!"shouted TK. "oh great" grumbled Gatomon  
  
*End of Chapter*  
  
Well how do you like it? I'll get going on the next chapter as soon as possible. Dont forget to R/R. Thank you! ^_^   



	2. The Girl In The Spire

Lunar 2: Digital Blue  
  
Author's Note: I do not own digimon or Lunar 2: Eternal Blue, So please dont sue. this is the second chapter of my first fic, Lunar 2: Digital Blue. It is based on the playstation game "Lunar 2: Eternal Blue". It will have Takari and Taiora but probably not until later chapters. Thats all I have to say, so please enjoy the fic...  
  
Characters:  
*I finally thought of the character that Joe can play but I dont know who to choose. Should he play as Ramus or Giban? Please tell me who Joe should play as in your review. Thanks a bunch! ^_^*  
  
Hiro: TK  
Ruby: Gatomon  
Lucia: Kari  
Gwyn: Gennai   
Ronfar: Tai  
Jean: Mimi  
Lemina: Yolei  
Leo/Mystere: Matt  
Nall: Davis  
Lunn: Cody  
Borgan: Izzy  
Mauri: Sora  
Ghaleon: Ken  
(fake) Althena: Arukenimon  
Zophar: Myotismon  
  
Chapter 2 " the girl in the spire"  
  
"C'mon Grampa, your slowing down!" shouted TK. "Calm down M'boy, we'll get to the spire soon" said Gennai. "What's your hurry, TK?" asked Gatomon. "I'm just curious of that light that we saw, this morning" said TK. "w.. what if it really is the destroyer?" wimpered Gatomon. "Dont worry Gato, If it really is the destroyer, I'll just give him a few swips with my new attack, POE SWORD" laughed TK. "Great, your going to slice him to pieces with that little dagger of yours?" grumbled Gato. "No, not a dagger, This" said TK showing Gatomon a new weapon that he picked up at Gennai's house. "A short sword? ugh, now I know were dead" grumbled Gatomon.  
  
Suddenly the three reached the spire. "Hey Grampa, Uh... how are we going to get into the spire?" asked TK. "Hm Hm Hm, I kept this from Lord Matt, Its a dragon's eye" said Gennai showing TK and Gatomon a shining jewel. "In one of my books, a legend told that to enter the blue spire, you needed a dragon's eye jewel to open the seal, I did'nt want Lord Matt and his kooky destroyer tale to interfere with my study of this wonderous palace" said Gennai. "So you lied to him, HA, He deserves it" laughed Gatomon. "I was just waiting for the right time to enter the spire" said Gennai. "And why did you chose this time, are'nt you afraid of what Lord Matt said about the destroyer?" asked TK. "I'm not really afraid, just curious, of that light, when we saw that light this morning, It told me that the time was right to enter the spire and thats why I agreed with you to go and check on the light" said Gennai.  
  
"Wow, what are these?" asked Gatomon pointing to a big ugly statue of what looks like a giant roman soldier with a snake-like body. "These are the guardians of the blue spire, they say that they will come to life if the spire is threatened"said Gennai. "Uh, well can we please get away from them, they look too life-like" wimpered Gatomon. "Well, we better be careful and not to threaten the spire, right Grampa?" asked TK. "Exactly" answered Gennai. Suddenly they saw the sealed door of the spire. "Check it out, it looks like a dragon's face" said Gatomon. "Indeed it does, now lets get this dragon's eye into the socket" said Gennai as he put the jewel into the right eye socket. "There, now the seal will be open" said Gennai. The door did'nt do nothing. After 5 minutes of nothing, TK thought of something. "Hey, how bout we put another dragon's eye in the left socket?" asked TK. "Thats it, M'boy, but I dont have anymore left" answered Gennai. TK then pulled out the blue jewel that he got at the ruins. "TK, were did you get that!" said Gennai. "Uh.. Uh" studdered TK. "You were at that ruin again, were'nt you" growled Gennai. TK slumped. Gennai then smiled. "Oh well, At least we will finally be entering the spire" laughed Gennai.  
  
The two then started to laugh. TK then put the dragon's eye into the left socket. Suddenly the door opened. "YES, NOW I CAN FINALLY UNLOCK THE SECRETS OF THE SPIRE" shouted Gennai.   
The three then entered the spire. "Wow, this is so exciting, is'nt Gato?" said TK. "Exciting? you mean Crazy, were in a dark sparkly spire with a monster in it, that is threatening to destroy the world, I've had just about ..AHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Gatomon. Gennai and TK then turned to see a group of green blobs of slime. "What the hell are monsters doing in the spire" shouted Gennai. "Dont worry Grampa, I'll take care of them" shouted TK. Tk then ran up to one of the blobs and jumped into the air. "Now I can show off my poe sword attack" thought TK. "DODGE THIS!" with a quick swipe he killed the slime blob. "Didja see that Grampa!" shouted TK. Suddenly another slime blob attacked TK. "NO TK!!" shouted Gatomon. She suddenly flew(Yes, she can fly, she is playing the role of Ruby)to TK and flamed the slime blob into a crispy puddle of goo. "Oh TK, are you alright?" asked Gatomon. "I..I..I"ll be alright" studdered TK. "Watch out M'boy!" shouted Gennai. The rest of the slime blobs charged at TK. TK then used another new attack, SQUALL. "FEROCIOUS WIND!" shouted TK as he shot a giant gust of green wind at the blobs, whiched killed them all. "YAY, TK DID IT!" shouted Gatomon hugging TK. "Your hurt, let me heal you" said Gennai using his magic healing power, HEAL LITANY. TK then was healed. "Thank you Grampa, say, did you see what I just did" said TK.  
  
"Yes I did M'boy, that was pretty impressive" said Gennai. "TK, please dont go running straight into the battle zone again, Okay?" asked Gatomon. "Okay, I wont" said TK. "I wonder why there are monsters inside the spire" said Gennai looking confused. "Maybe the destroyer sent them here, Lets go back" said Gatomon wimpering. "No, not while were this far, we need to get to the top and see if there really is a destroyer" said TK. "Gulp, well alright, just promise me that if there really is a destroyer, we'll run away and get Lord Matt" said Gatomon. "I promise" said TK. The three then went deeper into the spire. After about 25 battles with monsters, the three made it to a water fountain found on the middle floor of the spire. "Ah, fresh air" gasped Gatomon. TK and Gennai then healed themselves at the statue of Althena(Note:Althena statues have the power to heal wounds and restore magic power). "Well were almost to the top, M'lad and soon I will have all the info for my studies of the spire" said Gennai. "Does this mean that we will be leaving soon?" asked Gatomon. " Yes, child, yes" said Gennai. "YES" shouted Gatomon. "Gato, why are you acting like such a fready cat?" asked TK. "I am not a cat, Im a baby red dragon, and i'm only spooked because of what Lord Matt said about destruction and the destroyer!" hissed Gatomon. TK then patted Gatomon on the head. "Dont be spooked, I betcha that there is no destroyer and all this is just a big hoax" said TK. Gatomon looked at TK. "I hope your right" wimpered Gatomon.   
  
After their rest they went in deeper into the spire. They then fought Crystal Knights and Bomb Angels. After a few fights with them, they finally made it to the top of the spire. "Were down to our last herb and starlight"(note: herbs heal wounds and starlights restore magic power) said TK. "Dont worry M'boy, We finally made it to the top" said Gennai. The two then looked around the floor. "Grampa, there are no monsters on this floor!" shouted TK. "I know, I feel a strong presence on this floor" shouted Gennai. "D..do y.. you t..think t..hat it could be the destroyer?" asked Gatomon. "I dont know, we should split up and find the presence that I sense" said Gennai. TK and Gatomon then left as Gennai went to a wall to look at some strange writings. Suddenly TK and Gatomon found what looks like a hologram of Lunar. "TK look at that, is'nt that Lunar?"asked Gatomon. "I think it is" answered TK as he and Gatomon approached it. Suddenly they stepped on the teleporter under the hologram and were transported to a very dark and shiny room. "AAHH, TK, WHAT HAPPENED?" shouted Gatomon. "I think that we teleported to another floor of the spire". said TK. The two looked around the room and found a giant glowing green crystal. "Wow, check it it out Gato" said TK in amazement. "TK, I think there's something in it" said Gatomon. The two then really looked at it and saw a figure of a girl. Suddenly the crystal gave a green flash that sent TK and Gatomon straight into the ground. Then the figure started to enter out of the green crystal. TK and Gatomon watched in amazement as a girl came out of the crystal. She was wearing a big red robe, a red hat, and around her neck was a gold pendant that looked like the planet Lunar with the Blue Star in the middle of it. The girl's feet finally touched the ground. TK's eyes were wide open with amazement. Gatomon started to shake with fear as she watched the girl look around the room. The girl then looked at the two friends. "I am Kari of the Blue Star, I have come to Lunar to speak with the Goddess Althena" said the girl. "Wow, TK, Do you think she could some kind of a goddess or something, she does'nt look a destroyer to me" said Gatomon. TK did'nt speak, he was staring at Kari with hearts in his eyes. GATO TO TK!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!" shouted Gatomon. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever saw"said TK.   
  
"WHAT, she's not more beautiful then me!" growled Gatomon. "Come on TK, she's not even human". "I dont care, she's so gorgous"said Tk. Gatomon then became jealous. "TK, Im the only girl in your life and dont forget it!" she said as she scratched up his face to wake him up fromhis daydream. The girl then spoke to them. "Are you the children of Althena's world, please take me to her". "You want to meet with the Goddess?" asked TK. "TK, do you think that she's involved with Chosen, they are the only ones who can speak with the Goddess." said Gatomon. "I dont know" said TK. "I need to meet with her right away, that is my mission" said Kari. "Hey TK, maybe grampa Gennai knows where to find the Goddess" said Gatomon. "Your right, come with us Kari, and we will take you to my Grampa." said TK. The three then entered the teleporter and returned to the top floor of the spire. At the top floor they found Gennai. "TK, were have ya been, I was getting worried." growled Gennai. "Grampa look who we found, her name is Kari, and she says that she came from the Blue Spire to talk to the Goddess Althena." said TK excitedly. Gennai then looked at Kari. G'day miss, so you came here to meet with the Goddess Althena." said Gennai. "Yes, my mission is to meet with Althena so that we can stop the evil Myotismon from being revived" said Kari. "Hmm, Myotismon, so he must be the destroyer" said Gatomon. "If Myotismon is revived, then this world will be in great danger, Myotismon wants nothing but to get revenge on Althena and destroy everything that she loves dearly" said Kari. "Well we better get outta here and warn Lord Matt about this Myotismon guy" said TK. "Good plan, TK" said Gatomon. The four then started to leave the spire.   
  
Suddenly eight Crystal knights appeared and attacked. "Great, we dont have the time to get rid of these jerks" growled Gatomon. "What are monsters doing in the blue spire?" asked Kari. "Myotismon probably sent them here" she thought. "Dont worry Kari, I'll get rid of these monsters with a few swips of my sword" shouted TK as he ran torwards one of the monsters. Before TK could attack, Kari waved her hand into the air and shouted "DO NOT INTERFERE!". Suddenly the monsters were hit with a rain of plasma energy which destroyed them all. TK, Gennai, and Gatomon looked at Kari in amazement. "Wow, how did you do that?" asked Gatomon excitedly. "We dont have the time for that, I must speak with Althena immediatly" said Kari. The four then went throught the spire with no problem of monsters because Kari was blasting the monsters to their deaths. Soon they found themselves back at the water fountain on the middle floor of the spire. "Ah were almost there, just a few more floors and were home free" giggled Gatomon. Kari walked around the fountain looking at the blue sky while TK and Gennai healed themselves at Athena's statue. "This is Althena's world?" she said to herself."I dont feel the aura of her magic power, the evil must be hiding it from me" "Kari take a load off, were almost out of the spire" shouted TK. Kari turned to him. "You do not understand, I need to meet with Althena as soon as possible or your world will destroyed" said Kari.   
  
Suddenly, Kari, TK, Gennai, and Gatomon found themselves in a dark void. Kari then heard a sinister laugh. "Heh Heh HA ha ha haha hahahahhah" "Myotismon!" shouted Kari. "Nice to see you again princess of the blue star" said the evil voice. "Myotismon, I will not let you corrupt this world" shouted Kari. "What have you done with Althena!?!" "HEH HEH HA HAH HAHAHAHAHA, why dont you ask her yourself? wait, you dont know were to find her, such a pity" said the evil voice. "Myotismon I will defeat you" shouted Kari. Kari then started to glow. "DIGI DRAGON POWER ACTIVATE, FILL ME WITH THE STRENGTH OF AGES" shouted Kari. She then stopped glowing. "Huh, what happened, why did'nt the digi-dragons come to my aid?" "HEH HEH HA HAH HAHAHAHAH, That was quite unimpressive, I have sealed the power of the four dragons, so dont even try to stop me" shouted Myotismon. He then shot Kari with a big bolt of evil power. "AHHHHHHH" screamed Kari. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, now that I have stripped you of your powers, you and Althena cant do squat, soon you will die and I will be victorious!" shouted Myotismon. "My..Myotismon..I...."studdered Kari. "Save that precious breath child, you'll need it to find Althena, your little needle in my haystack, HEH HAH HAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" laughed Myotismon as he disappered. "N.. No, My...Myotismon...Y..ou....C.....ant" gasped Kari. Suddenly the void disappered and they found themselves back at the fountain. Kari then fainted.  
  
"Kari, Kari, What wrong with her grampa?" asked TK. "It seems that this Myotismon fellow has cursed Kari's soul.....and if we dont break it, she will die" said Gennai. "No Kari, dont die, we have to get her back to the house, Grampa" said TK. He then picked her up and they left the fountain. As they entered the next floor they found something wrong. "AHH, GENNAI, TK, THE GUARDIAN, I'TS AWAKE!!" shouted Gatomon pointing to the newly awakened Guardian. "I knew that that encounter with Myotismon would awaken the guardians from their sleep. "I'll take care of this, POE SWORD" shouted TK trying to slash the guardian. The guardian then bashed TK with his ball and chain. "TK , NOOO" shouted Gatomon. Gennai then attacked the guardian with his Mace. "TAKE THAT YOU HELLISH FREAK" shouted Gennai. The guardian then pushed him away. "TK, use your SQUALL attack!" shouted Gatomon. "Right, FEROCIOUS WIND!" shouted TK as he shot a giant gust of green wind at the guardian. The guardian then shrugged it off. "Dammit, it did'nt work!" growled TK. "TK, M'BOY, GRAB KARI AND LETS MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Shouted Gennai. TK then picked up Kari and ran to the exit with the guardian hot on his tail. They ran and ran and ran some more, dodging other monsters, until they finally found the exit. "Look TK there's the exit, were gonna make it" shouted Gatomon. They finally got out of the blue spire to bump into four newly awakened guardians. "Oh crap, more guardians!" grumbled Gatomon. "W..what d..do w..we do grampa?" asked TK. "I have no idea, I guess were done for" wimpered Gennai. TK then tried to wake Kari from his arms. "Kari, we need you, cant you blast these guys like you did to those crystal knights?"shouted TK. Kari did'nt make a move. "TK, Kari's powers were stripped away from Myotismon, besides she cant fight in her condition"shouted Gennai. "Oh Tk, I hope this does'nt hurt as much as I think it will" cryed Gatomon. The guardians then jumped at them. but suddenly they all disentigrated from being blasted by a giant wave of energy.   
  
"Huh, what happened, are we dead?" asked TK. "No were alive, But how?" said Gennai. "Maybe Kari regained her powers" laughed Gatomon. They all looked at Kari who fell asleep in TK's arms. "GENNAI! TK! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO EVACUATE THIS AREA!!" shouted a familiar voice. The three then turned to see Lord Matt on the Garuru-ship destiny. "Lord Matt, your the one who saved us, Did'nt you!" shouted TK. "Afirmative, those guardians were no match for the destiny's Garuru-cannon" "Thank you M'lord, we are eternally grateful" said Gennai. Matt then looked at the Kari in TK's arms."Huh, I dont remember seeing you two with a girl before, who is she and what happened to her?" asked Lord Matt. "She was attacked by a monster at the top of the spire, It jumped at her and attacked, we barely escaped from it" said TK. "Hmm, just as I thought, Kari the destroyer is there, C'mon gabu-guards digivolve!" shouted Lord Matt. All of Lord Matt's gabu-guards digivolve to Garuru-guards. "Gennai, I want you to return to your home, we will defeat the destroyer with our mighty Garuru-power, heh, the destroyer will soon be the destroyed, C'mon men torwards the blue spire and onto Kari the destroyer!!"shouted Lord Matt as he and his Garuru-guards ran to the spire. The four then left to Gennai's house.  
  
At Gennai's House, TK and Gennai put Kari on the couch. "My...Myotismon, N...oooooooo"studdered Kari in her sleep. "Hmmm, Her condition is getting worse, I'm going to check my books to see how we can cure her, TK, Keep her company" said Gennai as he went into his library in his basement. Kari finally woke up. She looked at TK and Gatomon. "Were am I?" she asked. "Dont worry, your safe now" said TK giving her a cup of water. "Who are you?" asked Kari. "Oh I forgot, we did'nt tell you who we were, Im TK and this is my friend Gato" said TK. "Girlfriend, you mean, Im TK's girlfriend"giggled Gatomon. Kari looked confused. "whats a girlfriend?" she asked. "Huh, you dont know what a girlfriend is" asked Gatomon. "Ha, what planet did you come from?" "I did'nt come from any planet, I came from a star, The Blue Star" said Kari. Gatomon slapped herself in the head. "So, why do you need to meet with Althena?" asked TK. "You would'nt understand, humans would never understand" said Kari. "Arn't you a human?"asked TK. "No" "Uh you never seen a human before" asked TK. "Not until now, you are the first human I have ever met, actually your the first living thing that I've ever saw, besides Althena and Zophar" said Kari. "Wow, I'm pretty lucky" giggled TK. "TK stop hitting on her, remember I'm your girlfriend!" growled Gatomon. "Heh, dont worry Kari, Gato's just jealous, I really never met a girl before" said TK. "I'm not jealous!"shouted Gatomon.   
  
Then Gennai came up. "TK, the only way we can save Kari is to get a holy priest to heal her with magic" said Gennai. "And I know a priest who lives in the town of Larpa named Tai who could help us" "Tai, okay, at Larpa" said TK. "It's been a long time since I saw him but I'm sure that he'll be glad to help, now let me get the boat ready" said Gennai. Gennai then went to his dock to get the boat ready. "Okay Kari, do you think you can walk?" asked TK. "I thinks so" she answered. She then got up and started to walk shakely. At the dock, The two then got on the boat. "Grampa ar'nt you coming with us?" asked TK. "No, I'm too old for this kind of stuff, just remember to find the priest named Tai, I heard that he used to be with the chosen, so he'll know how to get Kari to meet with Althena, Okay M'boy?" said Gennai. "Okay Grampa, We'll find Tai and break the curse on Kari" said TK. The boat then set sail. "Goodbye Grampa!" shouted TK. Gatomon also waved goodbye to Gennai. "Okay Gato, Grampa said that Larpa is just beyond the lake" said TK. "Good, I think were almost there!" said Gatomon. The boat then sailed acrossed the lake.   
  
*End of Chapter*  
  
Whew, finally I finished the chapter. In the next chapter, TK, Kari, and Gatomon find themselves in Larpa were they meet Tai(Ronfar). Can Tai break Kari's curse? Find out in the next chapter of Lunar 2:Digital Blue. Dont forget to R/R. Thanks! ^_^  



	3. The Rambling, Gambling Priest Named Tai

Lunar 2: Digital Blue  
  
Authors note:I do not own digimon or Lunar 2: eternal blue, so please dont sue. This fic is based on the playstation game "Lunar 2: Eternal Blue". It has Takari, Taiora, and Mimoe but not until later chapters. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter of my first fic....Lunar 2: Digital Blue.   
  
Characters:  
  
Hiro: TK  
Ruby: Gatomon  
Lucia: Kari  
Gwyn: Gennai  
Ronfar: Tai  
Jean: Mimi  
Lemina: Yolei  
Leo/Mystere: Matt  
Lunn: Cody  
Borgan: Izzy  
Mauri: Sora  
Giban: Joe  
(fake) Althena: Arukenimon  
Zophar: Myotismon  
  
  
Chapter 3 "The rambling, gambling priest"  
  
"Wow, so this is Larpa?" asked Gatomon. "Yep, now all we have to do is find this Tai" said TK. TK scratched his head. "What is it?" asked Gatomon. "Where are were going to find this Tai guy?" Gatomon slapped her head. "Where else would you find a priest?" growled Gatomon. "Oh yeah, at a church" said TK. "How dumb can you be?" grumbled Gatomon. "Sorry Gato, I'm just too worried about Kari to think" said TK looking at Kari. Kari was still a little shakey. "C'mon Kari, lets find this Tai priest and lift this curse." said TK holding onto her so that she wont stumble or trip. The three walked around for a while looking for a church. Finally after 15 minutes of looking, they found the church of Larpa. After entering they heard the beautiful music that was being played for the blessing of the Goddess Althena. TK sat Kari down on a seat so that she could rest. "Gato, watch Kari for me, I'm going to go find this Tai priest, Okay?" said TK. "What, why cant I go with you?" growled Gatomon. "Just do it!" shouted TK. Everybody in the church then shushed at them. "Oopps, sorry, (Wispering) gato, just do it, this one" wispered TK. "Oh okay" sighed Gatomon. TK then left to find Tai.  
  
Kari opened her eyes to the sound of music. She then got up and looked at a group of kids, playing music to a statue of the Goddess. "Kari, sit back down!" shouted Gatomon. "Sorry" she then sat back down on her seat. "Gato, what his this magical sound that I'm hearing?" asked Kari. Gato perked her ears up. "what sound?" "The sound that those little humans are making" said Kari. Gatomon then looked at the kids who were playing the music. "Oh, you mean music" said Gatomon. "Music?" asked Kari. "You mean you never heard music before?" asked Gatomon. "No, on the blue star, I was alone with no one and there was not even a sound" said Kari. "This chick must either be really retarded or she really is from the blue star" thought Gatomon. Gatomon then said. "What your hearing now is music, church music" Kari smiled. "It's very pleasant" she said. Meanwhile, TK walked up to a priest. "Um, excuse me father" said TK. The priest turned around. "Yes, my child?" he said. "Could you tell me were to find the priest named Tai?" asked TK. "Tai?, THAT DRUNK!!"growled the priest. TK froze. "Drunk?" he thought. "That scandrool, you'll never find him in this holy place, not in a million years!!" shouted the priest. "Please, My friend is cursed with an evil spell and I need help" said TK. The priest looked at TK's face. "Take me to your cursed friend" said the priest.   
  
TK took the priest to Kari. He watched her and checked how she felt. "Hmm, she really is in bad condition, I'm sorry but none of us have the power to break this spell" said the priest. TK slumped and looked at Kari. The priest then looked at his sadness. "Well my son, their is only one priest that probably has the power to break this spell, and that is Tai, but you'll never find him here" said the priest. TK looked at him. "Do you have any idea where he could be?" asked TK. The priest then pulled out a map of Larpa. "Here, follow this street, then make a left and you'll find it" said the priest. TK grabbed the map. "Thank you father" said TK picking up Kari so that she could walk. TK, Kari, and Gatomon then walked out of the church. A while later, TK, Kari and Gatomon followed the priest's directions and then found out that it led to a bar. "A bar? since when do you find a priest in a bar?" said Gatomon. "That's where he told us to go" said TK. The three then entered the bar. "Yuck, it smells like a barn in here" whined Gatomon. TK looked around and saw nothing but a few drunken men, two guys having a drinking contest, a few who had too much and passed out and a few women dancing to amuse some customers. TK, Kari and Gatomon sat up on some seats. "What can I get ya, cutie" asked the female bartender. "Uh, two milks please" said TK. "And how bout a few fish steaks" said Gatomon. "Milk? Fish Steaks? all we have is ale, whiskey, wine and beer" said the bartender. TK and Gatomon looked at each other. "Uh, what we really came here for is to find a priest named Tai" said TK. "Tai, you mean the studliest, hunk of man of Larpa?" said the bartender. TK and Gatomon looked confused. "He's over there gambling with a pair of new comers, Oh, and watch out, He's very good with the dice" said the Bartender pointing to a man with very big hair rolling a pair of dice. TK, Gatomon, and Kari looked at him. "That's Tai, he does'nt look like a priest to me, he looks like a deadbeat" said Gatomon. "We Gato, here we go" said TK walking torwards the big haired man.  
  
The two men that were playing with Tai then walked passed TK grumbling that they lost all their money to that cheater. TK and Gatomon then sat next to him. "Uh, Tai I presume?" said TK. "Whats it to you!" growled Tai. "Uh nothing, I'ts just that I heard that you were a priest with very powerful healing magic" said TK. "Who told you that?" shouted Tai. "My grampa, his name is Gennai" said TK. "That old fart, ha I'havent seen him in a long time" said Tai drinking up the rest of his beer. "Well, mister Tai, can you help my frie.." "Hey, I dont work with the chosen anymore, Boy, and I never will again" interupted Tai. "How did you know that I knew that you were with the chosen?" asked TK. "That old coot, Gennai met my father at the village of Raculi, he knew that my father and I were involved with the chosen, he never could keep a secret" grumbled Tai. TK started to get a little angry. "Listen, I dont care if you were with the chosen, all I want is for you to help my friend" shouted TK. Tai laughed. "Ha, I like your attitude, Boy, I'll help your little friend, only if you beat me in a game of dice" said Tai. TK stared into Tai's bloodshot eyes. "You got yourself a deal" growled TK. Tai then pulled out a couple of dice. "Odds or evens" asked Tai. TK replied."Evens" Tai then threw the dice across the table. "Ha, Looks like I won, Boy, its odds!" laughed Tai. Gatomon then looked at the dice suspiciously. "Wanna try again, Boy?" asked Tai. "Yes!" shouted TK. "Evens". Tai threw the dice across the table. "Ha Ha, looks like I win again" laughed Tai. TK was about to burst. "How bout one more time" asked TK. Tai looked at him. "Evens" said TK. Tai then threw the dice across the table but then Gatomon found that Tai was secretly switching the real dice with loaded dice. Gatomon then bit Tai on the hand. "OW, YOU STUPID LITTLE RAT" shouted Tai dropping the real dice and the fake dice onto the table. "You Cheater!" growled TK. Tai stared at TK's angry eyes.   
  
Suddenly they heard Kari moan. TK turned around to see Kari falling off her seat and into a faint. "NO, KARI"shouted TK running up to her. Tai watched as TK grabbed Kari into his arms trying to wake her. He then walked up to her and looked at her. "Is this your friend that needs my help?" asked Tai looking at the girl in TK's arms. He then grabbed her out of TK's arms and looked at her. "Hey, leave her alone you cheater!" shouted Gatomon. "Hmm, she's cursed with an evil spell, is'nt she?" asked Tai. TK nodded. "Well, Then come with me to my house" said Tai walking out of the bar with Kari in his arms. TK and Gatomon then walked off after him. Soon they were at Tai's house. "Welcome to Casa de Taichi" said Tai pointing to his house. "Why is joking at a time like this" said Gatomon. They then entered the house. Tai then layed Kari on his bed to rest. TK and Gatomon then looked at her. "Can you help her?" asked TK. Tai looked at Kari again. "Hmm, I think so, but please answer me this, why are you helping her" asked Tai. "I'm helping her because she needs my help" said TK. Tai looked at Kari again. "She's not human, is'nt she" asked Tai. "How did you know?" asked TK. Suddenly they heard Tai's door slam open. "Taichi!" shouted a familiar voice. "Ah, another visitor to casa de taichi" said Tai walking out of the bedroom. TK then remembered the voice of the person. "Oh No, Lord Matt!" thought TK. He and Gatomon then peeked into the other room. "Yamato, its been a long time" said Tai. "Yes, it has, am I bothering you, do you have guests?" asked Lord Matt. "No, Why do you ask?" asked Tai. "Nevermind, I'm looking for a monster" said Lord Matt. " A monster?" asked Tai. "Yes, her name is Kari the destroyer, she was traveling with a boy named TK, Have you seen them" asked Lord Matt. "A girl?" asked Tai. "Yes, she looks like a girl and she is traveling with a blond boy with green tattoos on his cheek and a little flying pink cat" said Lord Matt. Tai looked surprised. "A girl, a blond boy, and a pink flying cat?" said Tai. "Yes, have you seen them?" asked Lord Matt with an evil look in his eye. "Please dont turn on us Tai" thought TK in the other room. Tai looked at Matt again. "Sorry, I havent seen them" lied Tai. "Oh, well then, can I ask you another thing?" asked Matt. "Sure" " Will you please come back to Raculi, dont you know that my sister Sora(I know that Sora and Matt are not related but Mauri and Leo are related and they are playing their roles, Okay) misses you dearly" said Matt. Tai then frowned a big frown. "Please dont say that name, Yamato, It still hurts me when I hear that name" wimpered Tai. Matt Patted Tai on the back. "Sorry, but she still really misses you" said Matt. "I know and I miss her, but I cant go back, not with that thing inside her" said Tai. The two then frowned. "Well, I'll be heading off to the town of dalton now, and please contact me if you encounter the destroyer with the boy and the flying pink cat, Okay" asked Matt. "Off course" said Tai. Matt then left the house.  
  
Tai then took a deep breath. TK and Gatomon then entered the room. "Thank you so very much" said TK. Tai gave him a very angry stare. "A boy with blond hair and green tattoos on his face and a flying pink cat" growled Tai. "Hey, I am not a cat, I'm a baby red dragon" growled Gatomon. "Whatever red, so you must be TK" said Tai. "Uh, yeah, and this is my friend Gato, and the other girl is.." "Kari the destroyer" interupted Tai. "No, she is not a destroyer, she needs to meet with the Goddess Althena" shouted TK. "TK, I lied to my best friend right now just to save that girl, Matt is just like a brother to me, and I lied to him, for you" said Tai with an angry stare. TK stepped back. "If he finds out that I lied, I'm sure that he will never trust me again" said Tai. Tai then heard Kari moan in the room. "Well boy, lets break this curse" said Tai stretching his broad hands. "Thank you so very much, Tai" said TK. "I'm going to need a statue of the Goddess Althena to break this curse, so were going to need to get to the church" said Tai. "But how, I'm sure that the town is crawling with Lord Matt's gabu-guards." asked TK. "We'll go through via Taichi's way" said Tai pushing his dresser drore out of the way to reveil a secret door. "Go get Kari and we'll leave to the church" said Tai. "Got it" said TK. He then went back to the bedroom and picked up Kari. The four then entered the door. Soon they entered a secret cave. "What's a cave doing behind your house, Tai" asked TK. "I dont know, but it makes a good place to hide from the coppers or angry gamblers" said Tai. "Except for some minor problems" "What problems?" asked Gatomon. "The cave can be crawling with monsters" said Tai pointing to a giant bug-like monster.   
  
"Dont worry, I'll take care of this" shouted TK. "FEROCIOUS WIND!" He then shot his squall attack at the monster. The monster took a little bit of damage but then it attacked. "Oh No, watch out TK!" shouted Gatomon. Suddenly Tai threw his lucky dice at the monster. "LADY LUCK, BE KIND!" shouted Tai. His dice then turned into fireballs and killed the bug-monster. TK and Gatomon then looked at Tai who then picked up his dice were the monster laid dead. "Nothing like a good anger dice attack to get things going" said Tai. "Wow, that was so cool" said Gatomon. "I'm glad you liked it red" said Tai. The three then went deeper into the cave. After a couple of fights with some monsters, they made to the back of the church. Tai, TK, Kari, and Gatomon then entered through the backdoor of the church. Tai then heard talking in another room. "Lord Matt, what brings you to our church" asked a priest. "I'm looking for a destroyer named Kari, she takes the form a young girl and she is traveling with a boy named TK" said the other familiar voice. "Dammit, Matt's here, we better hurry up and get outta here" said Tai. "If Lord Matt catches us, were all dead, especially Kari" said TK. They then walked quickly to the statue of Althena. Tai and TK then healed themselves with a blessing of the Goddess statue. "Okay, now its Kari's turn" said Tai. They placed Kari in front of the statue of the Goddess. "Almighty Goddess of Lunar, please lend me some of your power to cure this girl from her evil curse that is layed upon her" shouted Tai. Tai's hands then started to glow. He then shot a beam of golden light at Kari. Kari then started to moan like she was in pain. "What, I did'nt break it!" said Tai. "This only happend once, and I vowed that I'll never make that mistake again" thought Tai.   
  
Tai then thought about when he was back in Raculi with his best friend and his love, Matt and Sora. *Flashback* Tai and Matt were sitting near a bed with a young girl screaming in pain. "Taichi, Yamato, Im in pain!!" cryed the girl. "Hold on Sora, I'll protect you, I'll break this curse!" shouted Tai holding his love's hand. "Fight Sora, FIGHT, I wont let you leave us, please dear sister, fight it!" shouted Matt. "Please heeelllpp mee, AHHHHHH" screamed Sora. "SOORRAAAAA!!!!!!!!" shouted Tai. *End of flashback* "I've played that scene over and over in my mind, I vowed that I'll never give up on breaking a curse, ever again" said Tai. "Wow, I never knew you had so much pain in your heart, was Sora, your girl?" asked TK. "Please dont say that name, C'mon, I'm going to try again to break this damn curse" said Tai looking at Kari again. TK and Gatomon stepped back. "Please Goddess, give me the power to break this curse on this poor angel, Please" shouted Tai staring into the eyes of the Goddess's statue. Tai's hands then glowed again. He then shot a blast of golden holy light at Kari. Kari glowed a bright blue color. Finally she fell onto the ground. Tai then got his breath. "Th..There, I did it" gasped Tai wiping the sweat off his forhead. TK picked up Kari and looked at her. "Why is she still unconscious?" asked TK. Tai looked at her. "She's not unconscious, she just sleeping, she must be exhausted, C'mon lets go to my house, You guys can crash there for the night" said Tai. TK then picked up Kari into his arms. "Thank you so very much" said TK. "Dont mention it" said Tai smiling at him and Gatomon. They then left and went back to Tai's house. At Tai's house they put Kari on the bed and let her sleep. Tai and Matt then sat down on the floor. "So were are you heading to know?" asked Tai. "Uh, well, Kari said that she has to meet with the Goddess Althena, so I guess were heading to" "Pentagulia" interupted Tai. "Huh, Pentagulia?" asked TK. "Yes, thats the holy city were the chosen meet with the Goddess" said Tai. "Oh, well, I guess thats were we'll be heading" said TK. "*yawn*, well, TK, you could probably get a boat to Pentagulia at Dalton, but well, *Yawn* nevermind, lets just get some sleep" said Tai sleepily. "Okay, Good night Tai, Good night Gato" said TK lying down to go to sleep. "Good night you guy" purred Gatomon as she cuddled into a ball and fell asleep. They all then fell asleep.   
  
In the morning, TK woke up first. "*yawn* wow, what a day" thought TK. TK then walked up to Tai's bed to check on Kari. "WHAT, KARI'S GONE!!" shouted TK. Gatomon then woke up. "Huh? What?" grumbled Gatomon. She then flew to TK. "Kari's gone, where could she be?" said TK. "What if Lord Matt came in during the night and took her away" said Gatomon. TK gasped. "Dont think like that, she's gotta be here somewhere" said TK. He looked at Tai sleeping on the ground. "He must be still exhausted after all that healing last night" said Gatomon. "Your right, I'll write a note to him. He then wrote a note that said. "I've gone to find Kari, she diseappeared this morning and I'm going to find her, Thank you very much for all you've done. I hope that I could repay you somehow. Well I gotta go. Bye. your friend TK" He then left the note on Kari's bed. He and Gatomon then left to find Kari. The two went around asking other people if they saw Kari. "Yes, you mean the girl with the big red robe?" said an old womem. "Yes, have you seen her?" asked TK. "Yeah, almost everybody saw her this morning, the last place I heard she went was to the little house over there" said the old women pointing to a little house on a hill. "Thank you very much" said TK running to the house. At the house, A young women and her baby answered the door. "Yes, may I help you?" asked the lady. "Yes, have you saw a girl in a big red robe?" asked TK. "Oh, the young lady that visited me this morning, yes, please come in" said the lady. TK and Gatomon entered the house. The lady then placed her baby into a crib. "The young girl that came here, I asked her if she could watch my baby while I went to go get groceries, she watched him for a while, when I came back, I heard my baby crying, she was very confused" said the lady. *Flashback* "Why is your little one crying?" asked Kari. "Dont worry he's just crying because he's lonely" said the lady. Kari was confused. "lonely?" she asked. They lady then picked up her baby and started to sing a soft lullaby. Soon the baby stopped crying and then fell asleep. Kari was amazed. "What kind of magic did you use, A sleeping spell?" asked Kari. "I did'nt use any magic, I sang a lullaby" said the lady. "A lullaby?" asked Kari. "Yes my dear, you never heard a lullaby before?" asked the lady. Kari nodded. "Hmm, My mother always sang me lullabies when I was a child, your mother never sang to you?" asked the lady. Kari nodded again. "Hmm, how preculier" said the lady. *End of flashback* "She then asked me if I knew were to find the Goddess Althena, I said to go visit the mayor and he'll probably know were to find her" said the lady. "The mayor, can you please tell were to find him?" asked TK. "Yes just go up the street and you'll see a big house, that will be the mayors house" said the lady. "Thank you very much, goodbye" said TK. TK and Gatomon then left to the mayor's house. "Such a nice boy" thought the lady as she watched him and Gatomon exit the house.  
  
Meanwhile, at Tai's house. Tai woke up. "Huh where is everybody" he said to himself. He then looked at his bed and found TK's note. After reading it. "If Matt finds them, then they'll all be in big trouble, They'll need my help to reach Pentagulia" thougth Tai as he ran out of his house. TK and Gatomon finally found the dock of Larpa. "This is were the mayor said that he told Kari to go to" said TK. The two then looked around. "Look TK, there she is!" shouted Gatomon pointing to Kari looking out into the desert. (this is a desert dock, people set said on dirt ships) "Kari, there you are!" shouted TK. Kari turned around to see TK and Gatomon running up to her. "TK, Gato" she said. "Why did you leave Kari?" asked TK. "I told you, I have to find Althena, the mayor of Larpa said that I'll be able to meet with her in the city of Pentagulia" said Kari. "I know, Tai told me that we could reach Pentagulia with a ship in Dalton" said TK. "We, This is my mission, TK, I dont want you to get involved with this" said Kari. TK looked confused. "Humans dont understand what's going to happen, If Myotismon is revived, then your world will suffer and be destroyed" said Kari. "Kari, I.." "Please TK, I have to do this, Goodbye, please say goodbye to Tai and Gennai for me" said Kari as she started to walk throught the desert. "Kari...no" said TK. Kari started walking farther, suddenly, she stopped. She then turned around and looked at TK. The two stared at each other for a while. "Why does it hurt me, when I leave without him, he did save my life, why does one part of me want to stay with him and one part wants me to finish my mission, I'm so confused" thought Kari. She then looked at TK again. "I'll never forget you TK, Thank you for everything" shouted Kari. She then diseappeared into the desert to Dalton. TK felt a tear fall from his face. "Goodbye Kari" he thought. Gatomon then looked at TK. "I cant believe that Kari just walked out of my life like that" said TK. "Dont worry TK, she'll be alright, C'mon, lets get back to grampa Gennai and tell him about everything" said Gatomon. TK looked into the desert again. "Alright, lets go home". The two then started to walk back.   
  
Suddenly, they heard someone shout to them. "TK, RED, OVER HERE" shouted the voice. The two then turned to see Tai running torward them. "You were'nt going to leave without saying goodbye, hey, where's your girlfriend, Kari?" asked Tai. "Kari is not TK's girlfriend, she's just a girl and just a friend" growled Gatomon. "Sure, whatever you say red" said Tai. "She's gone Tai, she's left without us" said TK. "Huh, and you let her leave!?" shouted Tai. TK nodded. "Did she say were she was heading?" asked Tai. "She said that she was going to get a boat at Dalton so she could meet with Althena at Pentagulia" said Tai. Tai slapped his head. "YOU RETARD, DONT YOU KNOW THAT THE GARURU-SHIP DESTINY IS DOCKED AT DALTON!" shouted Tai. "WHAT!" shouted TK. "Matt is heading there right now and if he finds her, he'll kill her" shouted Tai. "No, Kari I'm coming to save you" shouted TK. "Not without me" said Gatomon sitting on TK's shoulder. "Hey, dont forget me" said Tai. TK and Gatomon looked at him. "Your coming with us?" asked TK. "Ofcourse, I'm not letting you get killed by Matt, Besides, I'm here to guide to the holy city of Pentagulia" said Tai. TK looked at Gatomon. "Well, It looks like we have a new traveling partner" said TK. They then looked out at the desert. "Kari, were coming to save you" said TK. They then entered the desert.   
  
*End of Chapter*  
  
Well, TK and Gatomon got a new friend. Can the three of them save Kari from the clutches of the white knight named Matt. Find out in the next chapter of "Lunar 2: Digital Blue"!! Dont forget to R/R. Thank you!! Ciao! 


	4. A Dancer Named Mimi

Lunar 2: Digital Blue  
  
Authors note: I do not own Digimon or Lunar, so please dont sue. This fic is based on the playstation game called "Lunar 2: Eternal Blue". This is the fourth chapter and It will have some lime-ish scene but not very bad. Takari, Taiora, and Mimoe. Enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
Hiro: TK  
Ruby: Gatomon  
Lucia: Kari  
Gwyn: Gennai  
Ronfar: Tai  
Jean: Mimi  
Lemina: Yolei  
Leo/Mystere: Matt  
Nall: Davis  
Giban: Joe  
Lunn: Cody  
Borgan: Izzy  
Mauri: Sora  
(Fake) Althena: Arukenimon  
Zophar: Myotismon  
  
Chapter 4 "A dancer named Mimi"  
  
  
"Here we are, Dalton!" said Tai. "Whew, and I thought that we were going to die in that desert" grumbled Gatomon. TK looked around. "I wonder were Kari went?" said TK. "Hey leader, Did'nt you tell me that she was going to get a boat to Pentagulia" asked Tai. "Uh, yeah" said TK. "Okay Einstein, now were do you find a boat?" asked Tai. "Uh, oh yeah, at a dock!" said TK. "Right, now lets find your girlfriend!" said Tai. "Kari is not TK's girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend!" grumbled Gatomon. "Ha, really cute red" laughed Tai. Gatomon hissed at him. They then went into town. They bought some herbs and new weapons and armor, then they found the dock. "TK look!" shouted Gatomon pointing to a giant familiar ship. "Well there's the Destiny, but were's Kari and Lord Matt?" thought TK. "Hey leader, take a look at who's gettin' a ride with my buddy Matt" said Tai. TK looked. "NO, IT'S KARI!!". On the Destiny. "And that's my story, why would I lie?" said Kari who was surrounded by Gabu-guards. "Ha, what a lie, Alright destroyer, tell the truth, why do you want to meet with the goddess?" growled Lord Matt. "Your only a human, you would'nt understand" said Kari. "Okay, you asked for it, Gabu-guards take her to her cell!" shouted Lord Matt. The gabu-guards tried to but Kari shot them away with her magic. "You pathetic digimon! I guess that I'll have to do it myself" growled Lord Matt. He came up to Kari but she puched him back with her magic. "Stupid little girl, I'll teach you not to mess with White Knight Yamato, Taste my refreshment!" shouted Lord Matt. He then shot a wave of firey energy at Kari. "AHHH, help me, TK, Gato, Tai, anybody" cryed Kari. She then fainted. "Annoying little girl" grumbled Matt as he watched his gabu-guards take her into the Destiny's prison cells.   
  
"No Kari, Damn that Matt, He hurt her!!" shouted TK. TK then ran to the Destiny. "Wait TK, your not powerful enough to take on Matt!" shouted Tai. TK stopped. "But he hurt Kari!" shouted TK. "I know, but I got a plan, we'll sneek into the Destiny and free Kari from her prison, then we can lolly back outta here" said Tai. "But the garuru-ship is so huge, we'll get lost or captured" said Gato. "Dont worry red, I've been inside that pile of scrap millions of times and I know were everything is" said Tai. "Well it sounds like a plan, lets save Kari" shouted TK. They then ran to the garuru-ship. Some gabu-guards were watching the top but then TK, Tai, and Gatomon snuck behind them and entered the ship. "Hey, I did'nt know that the Destiny had a statue of Althena!" said Gatomon. "Ofcourse it does, Matt and his guards have to heal too you know" said Tai. They then healed themselves at the statue. They then went in deeper into the Destiny. Over here" wispered Tai. they then saw two Gabu-guards blocking the door. "Damn, we need to get thru that door" wispered Tai. TK then pulled out his sword. "You thinkin' what I'm thinking" said TK. Tai then pulled out his holy mace. "We better watch out, Gabu-guards are pretty weak but they can digivolve into very powerful Garuru-guards" said Tai. "Okay, know lets go!" The two then charged at the two digimon. "Huh, intruders in the ship!" shouted the Gabu-guard. The other Gabu-guard then charged at them. "LADY LUCK BE KIND!" shouted Tai throwing his Anger dice at the gabu-guard. The gabu-guard then was hit and Fainted. TK then threw his boomerang at the other gabu-guard. "GABU-GUARD DIGIVOLVE TO....GARURU-GUARD!" The Garuru-guard then blocked the boomerang and charged at then. "WOLF SWORD!" shouted the guard. He then swung his sword at TK. TK blocked it with his own sword and soon they were sword fighting like knights. The Garuru-guard then backed off. "Whats he doing?" asked TK. "TK, WATCH OUT HE'S GOING TO ATTACK WITH HIS DIGIMON POWER!" shouted Tai. The garuru-guard then shot a big blast of blue fire at TK. "HOWLING BLASTER!" TK was hit. He then fainted. "NO TK!!" shouted Gatomon. Tai then pulled out an item out of his bag. "Good thing I planned ahead" said Tai. He pulled out an Angemon's tear. (Angel's tear) (Angel's tear revives a fainted ally in battle) Tai threw the item at TK. TK then woke up. "TK your alright!" cryed Gatomon. TK got up and stared at the Garuru-guard. The garuru-guard then charged at him. TK pulled out his sword and then jumped into the air. "SYMBILLIUM SWORD!" TK then shot a spinning razor of wind at the Garuru-guard which then deleted it. "Wow TK, what a new attack!!" shouted Gatomon. TK was a little beaten up. "Here, I'll heal you, HEAL LITANY!" shouted Tai. TK then was fully healed.   
  
Thanks Tai, I feel alot better" said TK. Tai then grabbed the armor that the two guards were wearing and two it to TK. "Were this and start acting like a digimon, now we should'nt get in trouble with any more guards" said Tai putting on the armor. TK then put on the other armor. "Gato, your going to have hide in my bag" said TK. "Uh okay" said Gatomon jumping into TK's item bag. The two then went in deeper into the Destiny. They bumped into a few gabu-guards but they did'nt get caught. They then finally entered the prison cells. They then walked to the cells. "Whoa, wait, there's Matt!" shouted Tai. They looked across the room to see Lord Matt talking to one of his guards. "We'll kill the destroyer tomarrow" said Lord Matt. "Are you sure that she is a destroyer, she looks so innocent and sad" asked the gabu-guard. "Soldier, dont let the beautiful eyes, or the curve of the hip fool you, many soldiers have made that mistake and damned their souls in the process, dont forget what I've told you" said Lord Matt. The two then started to walk torwards TK and Tai. "Uh oh, do you think he sees through our disguises?" wispered TK. "No, Now act casual, like a gabu-guard!" grumbled Tai. Matt then came up to them. "You two, I want you to stand guard, make sure that no one releases the girl without me by their side, Alright?" said Lord Matt. TK and Tai grumbled "Yes sir!" Matt then looked at Tai. "Your voice sounds familiar" said Lord Matt. Tai started to sweat. "Hmmm, well whatever" He then looked at TK. "Hmm, soldier, lay off the donuts for a while" said Lord Matt. He and the other gabu-guard then left the room. The two then gasped. "Did he just call me fat!?!" growled TK. Tai laughed. "Well lets go get Kari" said Tai. The two then ran to Kari's cell. TK then pushed the button to open the cell. "please gabu-guards let me free" pleded Kari. TK and Tai then took off their disguises. "Hi Kari!" said Gatomon. "TK, TAI, GATO!" shouted Kari. She then gave TK a big hug. TK started to blush. Gatomon then hissed at Kari. She then gave Tai a hug. "You guys came to save me" said Kari. "Ofcourse Kari, were in this together" said TK. "Yeah, its all for one and one for all" said Tai. "You guys, my friends" said Kari. Gatomon then heard something. "Oh no, Lord Matt's returning!!" shouted Gatomon. "Quick hide" they then hid inside another cell. Matt then came up to Kari's cell. "WHAT, WERE'S THE DESTROYER!!" shouted Lord Matt. "I knew I should' of killed her when I had the chance!!" growled Matt as he entered the cell. TK then ran up and pushed the button and the cell door closed on Matt. "Whoa, whats the meaning of this!?!" shouted Matt. He then looked out of the window. "YOU!! TK! TAICHI?!?!" shouted Matt. "Hey there friend" said Tai. "Tai, how dare you switch sides with the destroyer, how could you!" shouted Matt. "Yamato, I have a funny feeling about this girl, she is not the destroyer, she might be the savior" said Tai. "You traitor, that is the destroyer, cant you see, The goddess even gave me the word that she is the destroyer!" shouted Matt. "Well, Were heading to the holy city of Pentagulia to meet with her and see what she really said" said Tai. "TAICHI!!!!!!" shouted Matt. "C'mon Tai, lets get outta here!" shouted TK. "Wait a minute leader!" shouted Tai. Tai then looked at Matt. "You've destroyed our friendship with your treachery, now we are enemies now and forever!" growled Matt. Tai stared at Matt's evil glowing eyes. "You cant mean that, somethings wrong, I think its about the goddess, you were never this angry before" said Tai. Matt stared at him with hatred in his eyes. Tai stared back. "Goodbye, buddy, see ya later, You see that your wrong, someday" said Tai. He then walked off with TK, and the girls. "TAAAAAIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" shouted Matt.   
  
Tai then walked up to TK. "Well, you can now call us fugitives, I've lost my friendship with Matt" said Tai. TK patted him on the back. "I'm sorry" said TK. "It's alright, It's worth it, I guess, I feel something strange about that girl, she must be the savior" said Tai. He looked at Kari. "Well lets get outta here, ESCAPE LITANY!" shouted Tai. They all then were transported outta the destiny and back in Dalton. "Wow, how'd you do that Tai?" asked Gatomon. " I used a new attack called Escape Litany" said Tai. "Cool, so were to know?" asked TK. "Well we cant get a boat to Pentagulia now, Matt's gabu-guards are probably crawling all over the place now, so I guess were going to have to take the long way to the town of Takkar" said Tai. "Okay, lets go to Takkar!" shouted TK. They then started to walk to Takkar. After a few hours of walking, they made it to a forest. "Wow, a forest!" said Gatomon. "Yeah, were pretty close to Takkar, this is the starlite forest, soon we'll be in the dark forest" said Tai. "Dark forest? I dont like the dark TK!" wimpered Gatomon. "Dont worry, Gato, were invincible with Kari by are side, remember what she did to those crystal knights back at the blue spire" said TK. "Oh ya, she'll blast those monsters into oblivion!" shouted Gatomon. "Sorry, but Kari lost most of her powers when I had to heal her" said Tai. "What!" shouted Gatomon. They all then looked at Kari. "Is that right?" asked TK. Kari looked at them. "Uh, yes, Tai's right, I did recover a little bit" said Kari. Gatomon and TK then sighed. "Well, dont worry Gato, you still have me and Tai to protect you" said TK. "Oh, I feel alot better" grumbled Gatomon. Soon they made it to the star dragon tower. "Whoa, check it out, I wonder what its here for!" said Gatomon. "Nobody knows red, Well I guess we should rest for a while, this is a good place to rest" said Tai. Tai then started to walk off. "Hey Tai, were are you going?" shouted TK. "I'm going to that cliff to check on the garuru-ship in Dalton, I'm wondering if those dumb Gabu-guards have found Matt yet!" shouted Tai. He then walked off. TK and Gatomon then sat down on the ground. "Take a load off, Kari, we've been walking for hours" said TK. Kari walked up to the star dragon tower and stared at it. "Uh, Kari, ar'nt you tired?" asked TK. "Ah, leave her alone TK" grumbled Gatomon. TK then got up and walked up to Kari. Gatomon watched as TK tapped Kari on the shoulder. "That girl is nothing but trouble, look how she's wooing my TK!" thought Gatomon. She started to see red. "Kari, ar'nt you tired?" asked TK. Kari looked at him. "Why are you helping me TK?" asked Kari. "Huh, why, I uh, just wanted to.." studdered TK. Kari gave him a curious stare. TK started to blush as she looked at him. "Well if you want to know, it's because of adventure" said TK. Kari was confused. "Adventure?" asked Kari. "Ever since I was a little boy, I read about heroes like dragonmaster Alex and how he saved the world from the evil digimon emporer, I always wanted to be like him, I wanted to have adventures just like he had" said TK. "Adventure is what I live for, But adventure was very scarce at grampa Gennai's house, so I just did nothing but read about the adventures of dragonmaster Alex, then when we went into the blue spire and met you, I know that you were going to take me on the greatest adventure of my life" said TK. Kari smiled at him. TK started to sweat hard. "Adventure sounds fun" said Kari. "Yeah, I know, Someday I want someone to write a book about me and my adventures" said TK. Kari looked at him with a smile. The two stared at each other for a while. "Why do I feel like this about this human boy?" thought Kari. They got closer and closer. TK started to pucker up. Suddenly, Gatomon jumped at his face and scratched it up. "Kari, how dare you try to kiss my boyfriend!!" hissed Gatomon. Kari looked confused. "What's a kiss?" asked Kari. Gatomon grew more angry. "You dont know what a kiss is, Ha, you were just about to to MY boyfriend!" growled Gatomon. Kari was still confused. "I dont know what a kiss or a boyfriend is" said Kari. Gatomon hissed at her again. TK then got up and looked at Kari. "Sorry about this, Kari, Gato is still jealous of you" said TK. "Jealous?" asked Kari. "You dont know what jealous is either, Huh!" growled Gatomon. Kari shook her head. Suddenly Tai came back.  
  
"Well, the Destiny is still docked in Dalton, I guess those digi-dum dums have'nt found Matt yet, hey, what happened to your face TK?" asked Tai looking at TK's scratched up face. He pointed to Gatomon. "Oh, ouch!" said Tai. They then started to walk to the deep dark forest. Soon they were deep inside the forest. "Uh TK, It's dark and scary, and I'm hungry" wimpered Gatomon. "You worry too much red, why are such a scaredy cat!" said Tai. "I am not a cat, I'm a one of a kind baby red dragon" said Gatomon. "A dragon, huh, well you still look like a cat to me" said Tai. Suddenly a Goburimon jumped at them. "Ahh, whats that!" shouted Gatomon. "A goburimon, a rookie level digimon that's related to goblins and ogres" said Tai. The Goburimon snarled at them. "I'll take care of this" said TK. "SYMBILLIUM SWORD!!" TK then shot a razor gust of wind at the digimon. Suddenly an Ogremon blocked it with his bone club. "Whoa, that one is bigger and meaner!" said Gatomon. "That's an Ogremon, he's a champion level digimon with a bad attitude" said Tai. The Ogremon then ran up to TK and swung his bone club at him. "PUMMEL WHACK!!" TK was hit. "Oh yeah, my turn, FEROCIOUS WIND!!"shouted TK using his squall attack. The Ogremon and Goburimon then were hit, but they were still fighting. The two green digimon then started to chase TK around. Gatomon then flew at the Goburimon and flamed his butt. "YEOW!" shouted the Goburimon. He then ran off into the woods crying like a baby. Tai then threw his anger dice at the Ogremon. The Ogremon then hit the flaming dice with his bone club and ran torwards Tai. Then Tai and TK were getting chased by the Ogremon. Gatomon and Kari watched. "Kari, cant you do something?" asked Gatomon. "I can try" said Kari. Her hands then started to glow. "I'll use my plasma rain attack!" shouted Kari. Then she shot just three little beams of blue light into the air. It then hit the Ogremon and made it fall onto the ground. "That was'nt my plasma rain attack" said Kari. "You got that right, that sucked!" said Gatomon. The Ogremon was about to get up but then Tai bonked it with his Mace. Then TK shot another squall attack at the Ogremon whiched finished it off. "Yay, we won!" shouted Gatomon. "Whew, that was close, are you alright Kari?" asked TK. "I'm alright TK!" shouted Kari. Gatomon growled at them. "Cool it red!" said Tai. holding her back. "Were almost out of the woods" shouted Tai. They then went in deeper.  
  
After a few battles with some Goburimons, they made it to a clearing. "Hey, you guys here what I'm hearing?" said Gatomon. "Yeah, It sounds like Music!" said Tai. "Music, It does'nt sound like the one at the church" said Kari. "That was church music, this is uh, Gypsy music" said Gatomon. "Gypsy music? how many music's are there?" asked Kari. "There lots of different kind of music, rap, country, jazz" said Tai. Kari looked confused. "C'mon, enough of the music talk, lets find out were that song came from!" shouted TK. Everybody then started walking into the clearing. "Hey, a fire, It looks like a party, how fun!" shouted Gatomon. They then found a group of people watching a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair dancing around the fire. The girl danced very beautifully. "Wow, she's good" said Tai. Soon she stopped and took a bow. Everybody then started to cheer for her. "Wow, she was great, she's stupendous, she's the most beautiful dancer I've ever seen!" shouted Gatomon. The girl then looked at the group. "You not just saying that, are you?" asked the strawberry blonde. "No, I really mean it, you were great!" said Gatomon. "Well Thanks, hey, your not with the caravan, are you" asked the girl. TK and the others nodded. "Well, welcome to the caravan, my name is Mimi, I'm the star dancer!" said Girl. "Mimi, what a beatiful name" said Tai. "Uh, thanks, well, come meet my boss" said Mimi. She then led them to her boss. "Guys, this is my boss, Joe" said Mimi pointing to a young man with bluish black hair and glasses. "Hello and welcome to the caravan, Travelers" said Joe. "Thanks, I'm TK and these are my friends and traveling partners, Tai, Kari, and Gato" said TK introducing his friends. "Hello, well you guys are welcome to stay with us if you want to" said Joe. "Thanks, but were on an adventure to the holy city of Pentagulia, my friend, Kari, needs to meet with the Goddess Althena" said TK. "Well I hope that the Goddess can reschedule, because the road is blocked off with some wierd vines" said Joe. "Vines, Ha, My fire breath can take care of that!" shouted Gatomon. "HA. well little one, you better have a lot fire power because my men cant even cut threw those darn vines, they just keep on growing back" said Joe.   
  
"Vines that grow back?" asked TK. "Yes, no matter how many times you cut them down, they just keep on growing back" said Joe. "I'm gonna go cool off for a while, okay Joe?" asked Mimi. "Go ahead, just dont go catch a cold, I dont want my star dancer to get sick" said Joe. Mimi gave blink at him. "Dont worry" said Mimi as she walked off. "Wow, what a girl!" said Joe. "Heh, I think someone has a crush on Mimi" giggled Gatomon. "Uh, no I dont, well, why are you guys off to see the Goddess" asked Joe. "I have to meet with Althena, before Myotismon is revived, If he is revived, then this world and Althena will be destroyed" said Kari. "Wow, Myotismon, is he some kind of monster?" asked Joe. "Yes, He is the god of darkness and destruction, he's the real destroyer" said Kari. "Real Destroyer?" asked Joe. "Lord Matt, and Althena's guard is after us, they think that Kari is the destroyer, but she is'nt" said TK. "Lord Matt, that bum, he and Althena's guard always try to shut down the caravan, the chosen think that because we like to drink, dance, and have fun, means that were evil" growled Joe. "Wow, that's harsh" said Gatomon. Joe then looked at them. "Well you guys can stay with us for the night, I dont want you going off into those woods again with Althena's Guard after you" said Joe. "Really, thanks!" said TK. " I'll go see if I can scrounch up a room for you guys, Okay?" said Joe. "Thank you" said the others. Joe then walked off. "Hey, TK, I wanna go see that Mimi dancer again" said Gatomon. "I would like to meet her too" said Kari. "Uh, well" studdered TK. Tai then started walking to the hill were Mimi was at. "Hey Tai, wait up!!" shouted TK. He and Kari then ran up to him.   
  
They then found Mimi lying on the grass, staring at the blue star. "Hey Mimi!" shouted Tai. She looked to see TK, Tai, Kari and Gatomon walking up to them. "Hey guys, did Joe let you stay with us" asked Mimi. "Ya, he's a pretty nice guy" said Tai. "I know, what a cutie" said Mimi. TK and Tai looked at each other. Mimi then started to blush. "Oopps, dont tell him that I said that!" said Mimi. Gatomon giggled. "You like him, dont you" said TK. "Uh, no, he's my boss" said Mimi. "Yeah right" said Tai. "Lets change the subject!" shouted Mimi. "Uh, Okay, how long have you've been a dancer?" asked Gatomon. "Uh, about two years now" said Mimi. "Did you always want to be a dancer?" asked TK. "Oh yeah, ever since I was a little gir.." She then paused. "Huh, whats wrong, Mimi?" asked Tai. "I....T's nothing" said Mimi who looked like she was going to cry. Suddenly a giant green vine hand grabbed Kari and pulled her into the air. Kari then screamed for help. "Oh no, Kari!!" shouted TK. TK was about to take out his sword but then Mimi jumped into the air and kicked the vine hand. She then punched with lightning speed then shot it with a blast of energy. The hand then fell dead. Tai then ran up to Kari and helped her up. "Wow, how'd you do that Mimi!" asked Gatomon. Mimi looked at the others. All there jaws fell to the ground. "Uh, Uh, please you guys, never tell anyone about what just happened now, especially Joe, please, It would ruin me as a dancer" asked Mimi. "But Mimi, I did'nt know that you knew karate" said Gatomon. "Just please say that you never saw me do that" said Mimi. "Okay, we wont" said Tai. The others agreed. "Oh thank you, thank you so much" said Mimi. "It's okay" said TK. "Well I'm going back to the caravan, C'mon, Joe probably found you some beds" said Mimi. They all then walked backed to the caravan.   
  
At night, Mimi had a bad dream. She then woke up in a cold sweat. "Huh, oh, I't was just a dream" said Mimi. She then started to remember her past. *Flashback* At a dangerous cliff. Mimi was dressed as a fighter and was surrounded by a bunch of men in fighters cloths. Then a short person in black came to her. He had a big ugly mask. "Ha, Mimi, come back to us, you know that you are one of us" said the masked Boy. "No, all you did was abuse me and my friends, then you trained us to kill, like an assassin" shouted Mimi. "Ha Ha Ha, An assassin, nonsense, you are just a great fighter with the taste for blood" said the masked boy. "No, I'll never forgive you or the shadow dragon cult for what they did to me, NEVER!!" shouted Mimi. *End of Flashback* "No, I'm a dancer now, not a fighter or an assassin, I'm a dancer!" shouted Mimi. She then cryed herself back to sleep. At morning, TK, Gatomon, and Kari woke up. "(Yawn) Ah, good morning you two" said TK smiling at the two girl. "Goodmorning TK" said Kari. "How'd you sleep?" asked TK. "Huh, how did I sleep?" asked Kari. "Oh brother, He means, how did you sleep last night, were you comfurtable, cold, hot?" growled Gatomon. "Oh, I slept fine, thanks for asking" said Kari smiling.   
  
Suddenly, Tai came up to them. "Good mornin lovebirds!" shouted Tai. TK blushed and Gatomon growled. "You look different today, Tai, what is it, a new headband?" asked Gatomon. "Nope, I just had a dip in the Goddess Althena's spring!, It really relaxes your muscles and makes you more manly, how bout you guys take a dip" said Tai. "If It makes you more manly, then I'll pass, but because I like to get wet, we'll go" said Gatomon. "Get wet?" asked Kari. "Yeah, water makes you clean" said TK. "Clean?" asked Kari. "Yeah, first you take your cloths off, then you jump in the water, then you rub your body with soap, then your clean" said Gatomon. "Oh, so that's a bath" said Kari. "C'mon, lets go TK" shouted Gatomon. TK, Kari and Gatomon then walked off to the spring. At the spring, a man gave them both a bar of soap. "Men to the left, and Women to the right" said the man. "Hooray, were gonna get wet!" shouted Gatomon. They all then entered the spring. "Okay, Men to the left and Women to the right, hey, Gato, your suppose to go to the right! that's the mens bath!" shouted TK. Kari looked confused. "Well, have a nice bath Kari" said TK. He then entered the left room. Kari watched him leave. She was still confused about the man, women thing. "Whats a man, whats a women?" thought Kari. She then entered the right room. Meanwhile, In the mens bath, TK stripped off his cloths and jumped into the spring and splashed Gatomon. "Hey, nobody splashes me and get's away with it!" laughed Gatomon. She then jumped into the water. TK then came out. Gatomon then jumped out and splashed him. "Hey, no far!" shouted TK. "Ha Ha, WATER WAR!!" shouted Gatomon. The two then started to splash each other. Suddenly, TK stopped splashing. He then turned the brightest red there could be. "TK, TK, are you alright, your nose is bleeding" said Gatomon. TK's eyes were gigantic. He was very still and sounded scared. "He-llo, Lunar to TK, can you hear me" shouted gatomon. Suddenly she heard a splash. She then turned around and saw nothing but ripples in the water. "Uh, TK, whats going on? You look like you saw a ghost" said Gatomon. TK was still stiff. Gatomon then turned around again. "What's up with TK?" she thought. Then suddenly Kari came out of the water. "WHA..KARI!!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!" shouted Gatomon. TK's eyes went even wider. She was totally naked. Kari then started to walk up to them. She then was right in front of TK who was staring at her. She was confused again. TK was staring at her really weird and Gatomon was very POed. "Why is TK staring at me?" she thought. She then smiled at him. TK then blushed even more. Gatomon then jumped into TK's face. "TK, LOOK AWAY!, I know that grampa Gennai taught you better manners then this!!" shouted Gatomon. Kari looked at them, still confused. "y..y..your on the wrong side Kari" wimpered TK. Kari looked at him. She then started staring at him. TK started looking at Kari from the bottom of her feet all the way to the top of her head. Before he could look any further, Gatomon jumped on his face again. "IF YOU CANT SHUT YOUR EYES THEN I'LL SHUT THEM FOR YOU, LIGHTNING PAW!!!!!" slash!. Soon after. TK and Kari were in the other room(with their cloths on). "I cant beleive you did that Kari!" shouted Gatomon. "You came in with all your no no parts showing!!" "But you told me that to take a bath, I had to take off my cloths" said Kari. "But you showed your no no parts to a boy and girls dont get naked and show their no no parts to boys until they get married!!" shouted Gatomon. "Oh, so your saying that TK and I should get married, then show our no no parts to each other?" asked Kari. TK then blushed even more. "Yes, I mean NO, you two ar'nt getting married, just dont show your no no parts to TK anymore!! right TK?" asked Gatomon. "Uh, Gato, I'd like to get to the caravan now and find a reall big bandaid, Okay" said TK with a very cut up face. "Alright, lets get back to the caravan" growled Gatomon. They all then started walking to the caravan.   
  
Suddenly, TK heard screaming. "Huh, Gato, Do you hear screaming!?" asked TK. "Yeah, Its coming from the caravan!" shouted Gatomon. They all then ran to the caravan. They then saw a whole bunch of vine hands grabbing the people of the caravan and dragging them into the ground. Mimi was about to be grabbed but then Joe pushed her away and got caught. "NO JOE!!!!" shouted Mimi. "AHH, run Mimi run!!!" shouted Joe. The vine hand then pulled him down underground. Then the ground caved in. "JOE!!!" shouted Mimi. Tai then ran up to her. "Mimi are you alright!" shouted Tai. "Yes, but that thing got Joe" cryed Mimi. TK, Kari, and Gatomon then ran to them. "We heard a scream, what happened?" asked TK. "Remember that monster that tryed to grab Kari, last night, It came back and took Joe and the others" said Tai. "What, we have to save them!" shouted TK. "No, I dont want you to get hurt either!" shouted Mimi. "What, but we have to save Joe and the others!" said TK. "I know but.." "Mimi, you can help us, you can use your karate on that monster!" said Gatomon. "What, no, I'm a dancer now, not a fighter!" shouted Mimi. "But" "NO!, I AM A DANCER, NOT A FIGHTER!!!" shouted Mimi. Everybody was quiet. Mimi then started to cry and ran to the caravan. "Well, we better go and find this monster" said Tai. They then got a rope and went into the hole. Mimi then walked up to the hole. "Joe, TK, Tai" she said. In the underground, TK and the others walked into a tunnel. "I got a bad feeling about this" said Tai. "I wonder why Mimi, does'nt want to fight?" said TK. "I dont know, I can never understand women" said Tai. Then they heard someone shout. "Hey that sounded like Joe" said Gatomon. "That was Joe!" said TK. They then followed the shouting. Suddenly, they entered a big underground room. They then saw a giant ugly plant-like digimon. "Look on the wall, It's Joe and the others!!" shouted Tai. On the wall was the others from the caravan. "Help, watch out guys!" shouted Joe. "What is that?" asked Gatomon. "Its a lillymonella, an ultimate digimon with poisonous thorns and is very mean, especially if its hungry" said Tai. "It's time for some weed whacking! SYMBILLIUM SWORD!!" shouted TK. The razor-like wind then chopped off some of the vines of the lillymonella. "My turn, LADY LUCK BE KIND!!" shouted Tai throwing his anger dice at the digimon. The digimon then was on fire. It then shot some poison darts at TK and Tai. The two then were poisoned. "TK, Tai!!" shouted Gatomon. Kari then walked up to the plant-like digimon. "PAIN!" shouted Kari shooting a few beams of blue light at the digimon. The lillymonella then swiped at Kari and pushed her away. Gatomon then flew up to the lillymonella's face and flamed its face. The digimon then swiped at Gatomon and slammed her against the wall. TK got up again but then fell back down. Tai was about to use his clean litany attack to get rid of the poison but he was too damaged. The lillymonella was about to finish them but then....  
  
"GYPSY MAGIC!!" Suddenly the digimon was being attacked by a hoard of bees. Everybody looked up to see Mimi. She then ran up to TK and Tai and healed them with holy water(Holy water is an item that cures any kind of condition, poison, paralysis, sleep...etc.) TK and Tai then were healed. The lillymonella then swiped the bees and attacked again. Mimi then jumped away from the vine hand. "You damn digimon, you kidnapped my love, attacked my friends, now I'm really angry!!" shouted Mimi. "Mimi, run!!" shouted Joe. The lillymonella charged at Mimi. Mimi then started to glow a dark glow. "TASTE MY ANGER!!!!" she then shot a giant wave of dark energy at the digimon, which deleted it. The others were then free from the vines. "Whoa, Mimi, you saved us, again!!" shouted Gatomon. Mimi then ran up to Joe. "Mimi, you had that power all this time?" asked Joe. Mimi nodded and hugged him. "I'm so glad that you and the others are all right" cryed Mimi. Joe hugged her back. Soon, Everybody was back outside at the caravan. "It felt good to help people with my fighting skills, not to kill or hurt them" said Mimi. She then looked at Joe. "Joe, is it alright If I leave the caravan for a while?" asked Mimi. "Huh, why?" asked Joe. "I want to help TK and his crew get to Pentagulia, and I also want to stop at the city of Meribia to meet with the great fighting master named Cody, I want to tell him about the evils that the shadow dragon cult is doing" said Mimi. "Well, I cant say no to a pretty face like yours, you go follow your dreams, Mimi, and make them come true" said Joe. She then gave him a big hug. She then looked at TK and the others. "Is it alright if I tag along?" asked Mimi. "Ofcourse, we could use all the help we can get" said TK. "Thank you guys, I promise that I'll be very helpful" said Mimi. "Well then Mimi, the vines that were blocking the road are cleared out and I guess this is goodbye" said Joe. "No, not a forever goodbye, I'll come back to the caravan after my adventure, Okay" said Mimi. "Okay, Oh, and TK, please take care of her, I dont want anything bad happen to my star dancer" said Joe. "Dont worry Joe, she'll be in good hands" said TK. They all then waved Goodbye and started back on their Journey to the town of Takkar. "Okay, Takkar, here we come!!" shouted Gatomon.   
  
*End of Chapter*  
  
Another chapter done. Well, In the next chapter, TK and friends meet a mysterious hooded girl. Who is she and what does she want? find out in the next chapter of Lunar 2: Digital Blue!! R/R please!! Thanks!! 


	5. Yolei, and the Magical Guild of Vane

Lunar 2: Digital Blue  
  
Authors note: I do not own Lunar or Digimon, so please dont sue. This is the fifth chapter of my first fic. It has Takari, Taiora, and Mimoe. Please, sit back and enjoy the fic. Ciao!  
  
Characters:  
  
Hiro: TK  
Ruby: Gatomon  
Lucia: Kari  
Gwyn: Gennai  
Ronfar: Tai  
Jean: Mimi  
Lemina: Yolei  
Leo/Mystere: Matt  
Nall: Davis  
Giban: Joe  
Lunn: Cody  
Borgan: Izzy   
Mauri: Sora  
(Fake) Althena: Arukenimon  
Zophar: Myotismon  
  
"Chapter 5" "Yolei and the Magical Guild of Vane"   
  
"Welcome to the wonderful village of Takkar!" shouted a young lady. TK looked at the others. "Well, at least we know that were in Takkar" said TK. "No duh, Einstein" said Tai. " And what brings you to our humble little town, travelers?" asked the young lady. "Were just passing through" said Mimi. "Oh, but I dont think the guard will let you" said the lady. "And why not?" asked Gatomon. "Because, that hunky white knight, er what was his name, uh" studdered the lady. "Lord Matt?" asked TK. "Yeah, he and his guards came a while sooner and told that no one can pass through" said the lady. "Uh, why?" asked Mimi. "Because, he said that a destroyer monster and her evil followers were coming through the town, Uh, I think they called the monster, Kari" said the lady. "But I'm not.." TK then pulled her hand over her mouth. "Ofcourse your not the destroyer, your name is Carrie, not Kari" studdered TK. Kari looked at him very confused. "Now lets go get something to eat" said TK pushing Kari away from the scene. "Oh and watch out for a girl wearing a hood over her head, she's evil" shouted the lady. "A girl with a hood over her head?" thought Tai. They then kept on walking.   
  
While walking through the town, Tai heard some noises coming from a bar. "Hey, It sound like a party!" shouted Tai. "Tai, were here to get something to eat, not to drink" growled Mimi. Tai then ran to the bar. "Hey, Stupid Tai!" shouted Gatomon. "Who ever heard of a beer-crazed, big haired priest!?" said Mimi. "That's exactly what I thought when we met him in Larpa" said Gatomon. The others then entered the bar. As they entered, they saw Tai guzzeling down a glass of beer. "Ugh, Tai, C'mon, lets go!" shouted Gatomon. Tai looked at them drunkenly. "Hey guys, all alcoholic beverages are only 500 silver! Get some drinks and lets party!!" shouted Tai. "Oh brother" grumbled Gatomon. "Well, maybe they have some food here?" said Mimi. TK, Kari, Mimi, and Gatomon then walked up to the tavern. "Uh, do you guys sell anything thats edible here?" asked TK. "Sorry, we dont sell anything edible here, just drinkable stuff" said the bar tender. TK, Mimi, and Gatomon then sighed. "I sense a magical power here" said Kari. The others then turned to see Kari walk up to a mysterious girl wearing a hood over her head who was sitting in a corner. The others(Except Tai) walked up to her. The girl looked at them. "Heh heh heh, hello travelers" said the hooded girl. "Uh, Hi" said TK. Mimi then wispered into TK's ear. "Hey, is'nt that the hooded girl that suppose to be evil?" "She does'nt look evil to me" replied TK. "I'm the junior premier of the guild" said the hooded girl. "The guild?" asked TK. "Yes, the guild of the magical city of Vane" said the girl. "Vane, I heard that name before" said TK. "Yes, the one and only Vane, and I like you guys, and because I like you, I'm gonna give you a test" said the girl. "Huh, but I'm not a good speller" said TK. "No, not a spelling test, a test to see if you have the wits, the power, the brains, and the looks to become members of the great magical Guild of Vane" shouted the girl. "Thanks, but we cant, were on a mission to get our friend here to Pentagulia" said Mimi. The girl looked at Kari. "So your Kari the destroyer" said the girl. "No, she is not the destroyer!!" shouted TK. "Hmmm, well she does'nt look like a monster or a destroyer to me" said the girl. "But I dont think that the guards that are blocking the exit to Takkar are going to let you pass". "We dont have time for this, Mimi get Tai and lets go!" shouted TK. Mimi then went off to get Tai. "Thanks for the opening of the guild but were too busy, so Bye" said TK. He then grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her with him to the exit. "Grrr, I'll make them members, If its the last thing I ever do, they got everything that the Guild needs" growled the girl. She then got up and secretly started to follow them.  
  
TK, and the others finally made it to the exit, But there were two guards around it. "Excuse me, but no ones allowed to leave Takkar" said the guard. "But we have to get through" said Mimi. "Sorry, sweetie pie but we cant" said the other guard. "Lord Matt, gave us direct orders to not let anyone pass through, he said that a monster named Kari is going to try to get through so that it will kill the Goddess Althena" Kari was about to say something but TK put his hand over her mouth. "But none of us are monsters, even Tai is not a monster" said Mimi. "Huh, who said my name?" grumbled Tai drunkenly. "Sorry but orders are orders" said the guard. TK and Mimi sighed. "Well, what do we do now?" asked Gatomon. Kari then started to walk off. "Huh, Kari, where are you going?" shouted TK. "Hey, not so loud, dont say Kari around here!" growled Mimi. "Oopps, I mean, Carrie, where are you going!" shouted TK. TK, Gatomon, Mimi, and the drunken Tai went after her. They followed to an alley. They then saw the girl wearing a hood over her head. "Hello again travelers!" said the girl. "Your that girl!" said TK. "Yep, have you decided to take my test?" asked the girl. "No, were too busy!" growled TK. "Did I mention that if you take the test, you'll also gain entrence out of the town of Takkar" giggled the girl. "You mean it?" said Gatomon. "Yep, all you have to do is go down the mountain range and through a haunted mansion, then, Voala, Your outta Takkar!" said the girl. The group then huddled. "So what should we do?" asked TK. "I say that we do it" said Gatomon. "Me too" said Mimi. "We have to, to get to Althena" said Kari. "Pretty gurlie in the hood!" giggled Tai drunkenly. "Okay, so its decided, we go through this test and were outta here" said TK. They then looked at the girl. "Show us the way" said TK. "Hee Hee, right this way" said the girl. She then started walking through the alley.  
  
Soon, they made it to a big wooden fence. "First you go down the winding trail, then you should hit a broken down mansion, but I warn you that its haunted, Then at the end of the mansion, you'll find the exit and then your out of Takkar and back on the road" said the girl. "Thanks, but were is the winding trail?" asked TK. The girl then turned to the wooden fence. "MEGA MAGIC FLAME!" She then blasted a fireball throught the fence. "There ya go" said the girl. "Er, thanks, thanks a lot" said TK. The group then started walking down the trail. "Hee hee hee, I sure hope that they survive, then they'll have what it takes to become guild members" thought the girl. She then picked up a red carpet and started chanting a spell. Soon, she was flying through the sky on the magic carpet. Back on the trail, The group walked down the trail fight off monsters and digimon. "Well, should'nt we be at the mansion yet?" asked Mimi throwing her razor fan at a darkrizamon. "I think so, FEROCIOUS WIND!" shouted TK. He then gusted away a few monsters. After the battle, they healed by using their herbs. They then started walking again. "Ugh, how much farther?!" growled Gatomon. "Were almost there, Gato, I think" said TK. "Look, there it is!!" shouted Mimi. They then came up to a very beaten down mansion. "Wow, looks like someone needs to remodel the place" said Gatomon. "Models are (Hic) Sexy" said Tai drunkenly. They then entered the mansion.  
  
"Uh, TK, its too dark and scary in here" wimpered Gatomon. "Ofcourse it is, that girl said that it was haunted" said Mimi. "HAUNTED? Y-you m-mean like g-g-ghosts?" asked Gatomon. "Yep, so we better keep our eyes open" said Mimi. They started walking through. Suddenly, Kari felt a cold breeze. "Uh guys, Somethings feels evil in here" said Kari. TK and Mimi turned around. "KARI, WATCH OUT!" shouted Gatomon. Kari then turned around and saw a Bakemon looking at her. "BOO" Kari then ran off behind the others. "I'll teach you to scare Kari, POE SWORD!" shouted TK. His sword then went right through the digimon. The bakemon then attacked. "EVIL CHARM" TK then was poisoned. Mimi then threw her razor fans at it. The fans just went right through it. The Bakemon then snapped at Mimi. Tai(Who was still drunk) then threw his destiny dice. "LADY L-(HIC) UCK BE (HIC) KIND!" shouted Tai. "Evens!" The dice then hit the floor. "Odds, Dammit!" shouted Tai. The dice then went back to him and burned him. Gatomon then shot a mini-fireball at the bakemon. The bakemon then was in flames. Mimi then turned and looked at it. "GYPSY MAGIC!" She then used her Sleep Step attack on the Bakemon. The bakemon then fell asleep(Still on fire). It then was deleted. "YEAH, you did it, Mimi!" shouted Gatomon. Mimi blushed. "But your the one who made him on fire" giggled Mimi. Gatomon then blushed. Mimi then walked up to TK and gave him a drink of Holy Water. He was cured of poison. "Thanks Mimi" said TK getting up off the floor. "No Biggie" giggled Mimi.   
  
The group then kept on walking through the mansion. They got into four more fights with the Bakemon but they won each match. Soon, they found a big room with a sign of a star on the floor. "Look, I think thats the exit!" shouted TK pointing to a door that had light coming out of it. "Well, lets go!" said Mimi. "Wait, whats that?" asked Gatomon pointing a weird mechanical machine in the middle of the room. She then flew to it. "Wait Gato, dont touch it!" shouted TK. But it was too late. She tapped it and it started to get up. "It's...It's a giant mechanical .....toy?" said Mimi. The giant robotic drummer boy toy then started chasing them. "AHH, stop this crazy thing!" shouted TK. "Tai, do something!" shouted Mimi. Tai then ran to the Toy and bopped it with his mace. "Take that dummer boy!" giggled Tai. The giant toy then started blowing bubbles out of its mouth and hit Tai. Tai then fell asleep. TK then stopped and jumped into the air. "SYMBILLIUM SWORD!" He then chopped the hands and drum off the toy. The toy kept on chasing them. "Ahh, it did'nt work!" shouted TK. Mimi then turned around and threw her razor fans at its legs whiched chopped them off. The toy then hit the ground. "Yay, we did it!" shouted Gatomon. The toy then got up and flew(it had rocket jet legs that let it fly). "It's still coming!" shouted TK. "Ahhhh, were doomed!" shouted Gatomon. Kari looked at the toy. "We must not give up" shouted Kari. She then aimed her finger at the flying toy. "PAIN!" she then shot a few little beams of blue energy at the Toy. The toy then started to fly around uncontrollably. "It's outta control! Now lets hit it with all we got!" shouted TK. "FEROCIOUS WIND!! GYPSY MAGIC!" TK and Mimi then shot off their Squall and Moth Dance attacks at the same time at the toy. The toy was hit and then came crashing down. KABOOM!!"  
  
"We did it, I think?" said Gatomon. the rubble of the destroyed toy then started to move. "Not again" grumbled Mimi. Then the hooded girl came out of the rubble. "YOU IDIOTS, you totally destroyed my mega magic tester!!" shouted the girl. "It was you!" shouted Gatomon. "Why did you try to kill us!?" shouted Mimi. "Well....... (the girl then threw off her hood) TADA!! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU A WINNER!!" shouted the girl. "WHAT!?!" shouted TK, Mimi, Gatomon, and Kari. "My name is Yolei Ausa and you just passed the test!" shouted the girl. Tai then woke up. "Huh, what happened, why does my head hurt so much" said Tai. He then walked up to the others. "That was all a test!?" shouted TK. "Yep, you finally completed the test, now you all can join as members of the magical guild of Vane!" shouted Yolei. "Wow, we passed" said TK. "Yep and now you have to pay, 1200 silver please" said Yolei. "What, why do we have to pay you?" growled Gatomon. "Duh, you have to pay to enter as members of the guild" said Yolei. "Sorry but we only agreed to do your test so we can get out of Takkar" said TK. "WHAT, YOU MEAN!!??!" shouted Yolei. "Yep, now its time to go" said Mimi. "No!! Er uh, you have to join!" shouted Yolei. "Hmmm, Maybe we will after our adventure is over" said TK. "Yeah, we'll all join your little guild, after our adventure, right Kari" said Mimi. "Yes, after my mission is complete, I guess I could join" said Kari. Yolei growled. "Well, Okay, but I'll join you guys" said Yolei. "Hey, did we say you can join us!?" growled Gatomon. "I'll join you so that your little adventure will be over faster, then you can all be members, I guess I'll have to give you a fee for all my help" said Yolei. "Huh, a fee?" said Tai. "Oh, what the heck, I'll join you guys for free" giggle Yolei. Everybody huddled together. "Should we let her join us?" asked TK. "Yeah, It would be great if we had another babe in our group" said Tai. "She could be a powerful ally, remember what she did to that fence" said Mimi. "You got a point there" said TK. They then looked at Yolei. "You can join us" said TK. "YIPPIE, now lets get outta this scary mansion" said Yolei. She then led them to the exit.   
  
After getting out of the mansion, the group walked up to a cliff. "Uh, Yolei, how do we get down there?" asked TK. "We'll fly" answered Yolei. "Ha, none of you have any wings!" laughed Gatomon. Yolei then pulled out her magic carpet. "We'll fly on this" said Yolei. She then got on top of it. "Well, dont be shy, get on!" shouted Yolei. TK, Mimi and Kari got on top of it. "Are you sure that that thing is safe?" asked Tai. "Yep, this old rag and me had a lotta great times in the clouds" said Yolei. Tai then got on. "Okay, now that'l be 100 silver per person" said Yolei. "Huh, your charging us to ride your dirty old rug!?" growled Tai. "Ofcourse, I have to make a living" said Yolei. " I'd rather jump off the cliff then pay your greedy heart a cent!" growled Tai. "Grrr, Oi Vei, alright, I'll let you guys ride it for free this time, but next time, you'll have to pay" said Yolei. "Now thats what I'm talking" said Tai. "Okay, I'll need quiet for this spell to work!" said Yolei. Everybody then was quiet. Yolei then cast a spell on the carpet. Soon, they were in the clouds. "Wow, It worked!!" shouted TK. Tai then gave Mimi a bag of silver. "Heh heh, I love a betting man" giggled Mimi. Tai growled. "You just got lucky with this bet" grumbled Tai. Soon they were flying through the sky. TK and Kari looked down. and saw the town of Takkar. "Cool, I feel like a bird! now I know why Gato likes to fly so much" said TK. Kari smiled at him. "Hey Chief, which town to head to now?" asked Tai. "Uh, hey were on a flying carpet so lets fly to Pentagulia!" said TK. "Great idea!" said Mimi. "Yolei, lets head to Pentagulia!" shouted TK. Yolei did'nt say anything. "Uh, Yolei?" said TK. "Ah ah- ah!" "QUICK, HOLD HER NOSE!" shouted Gatomon. "Ah-CHOO!!" sneezed Yolei. Suddenly, the carpet stopped. "Uh Oh!!" said Everybody. The carpet then fell, as well as everybody else. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"   
  
Soon, everybody starting falling downhill off a mountain. Tai bashed into a tree, Mimi used her high heels as brakes and stopped, Yolei, TK and Kari rolled off another cliff and fell into a lake, and Gatomon safely flew down with ease. TK, Yolei, and Kari surfaced. "What a blast, that was so crazy!" shouted TK. "That was pretty fun" said Kari giggling. "My Carpet!!" shouted Yolei. She watched as her carpet fall onto a tree. "Great, now I need a new magic carpet!" grumbled Yolei. Mimi and Tai then came up to the lake. "Are you guys alright?" asked Mimi. "Were fine!" shouted TK. "Except me, I lost my carpet!" shouted Yolei. They then got out of the water. "I totally ruined my favorite dancing shoes" said Mimi. "What about me, look at my face!" growled Tai. His face was splintered and scratched up. Mimi laughed at him. "Well, were are we?" asked TK. "I think were in the mountains near the city of Nota" said Yolei. "Nota is the next town that we have to pass" said Tai. "Oh, well should we start hiking or what?" asked Yolei. "I think that we should make camp, and get some sleep" said Mimi. " I agree" said Gatomon. "Okay, lets break camp" said TK. They then started to camp out.  
  
At night, they told about adventures that each of them had. "And then Gato said that's not a torch, thats an Inferno Ghoul!" said TK. Everybody laughed. "Hey Yolei, thanks for all the food" said Mimi eating a piece of cake. "Your welcome, now that'l be 200 silver please" said Yolei. "WHAT, Your charging us for the food that you offered" shouted Tai. "I offered?" asked Yolei. "Yeah, you offered us your food!" growled Gatomon. "Okay, you can eat for free, your all lucky that you are eating the great cuisines and delicacies from the magical City of Vane" said Yolei. "This is all from Vane? No wonder it all taste's so magical" giggled Gatomon. Yolei giggled and bit into her sandwich. "Excuse me, Yolei, but were is Vane?" asked TK. "(Gulp) It's inbetween the town of Meribia and Azado" said Yolei. "Did'nt Vane used to fly in the sky?" asked TK. "Yes, it did, but that was a very long time ago, in the age of dragonmasters" said Yolei. "What happened, what made it stop flying?" asked TK. "About 1,000 years ago, Vane flew in the sky around the Goddess Tower, It was said that it protected the Goddess Althena with its magical power, Life was peaceful, until the Digimon Emporer and the vile tribe attacked" said Yolei. " I heard off the vile tribe, they were a race of evil creatures and digimon who hated Althena, and the Digimon Emporer, was'nt he.." asked TK. "He was a man named Ken, who was the Premier of the Guild at that time, but he then turned to evil and stole the power of Althena's four dragons and used their power for a machine called the Grindery" said Yolei. "The Grindery, that was a Castle that can move" said Mimi. "The Grindery came to Vane and was about to total it but my ancestor, a girl named Mia, Used the power of Vane to fight back, They both fell after they blasted each other and Vane never flew in the sky ever again" said Yolei. "Wow, your the descendant to Mia Ausa, She was one of the heroes who helped Dragonmaster Alex defeat the Digimon Emporer" said TK. "Yep, and promise that I'll make Vane fly once again" said Yolei. "Wow, great story, but I think its time to hit the sack" said Tai. "I agree, Goodnight everybody" yawned Gatomon. "Goodnight Gato, goodnight everybody" said TK. He then layed down on the ground and fell asleep. Everybody else then fell asleep.   
  
TK woke up the next day and saw Tai up already. He saw him staring at a city in the horizon. TK walked up to him. "Goodmorning Tai, what's up?" asked TK. Tai looked at him. "I have a feeling that were gonna bump into Matt again" said Tai. "Huh, Matt, why" asked TK. "I dont know, Nota is a pretty big city and I just have a bad feeling about Matt, he was angry as bull with a black gear" said Tai. TK looked at the city of Nota in the horizon. "We've traveled pretty far already and made some new friends, I think that we'll suceed in this journey" said TK. " You dont know Matt like I do, kid, He wont stop searching for us, so we must be careful" said Tai. "Right" said TK. "When the girls wake up, we'll head on out" said Tai. "Okay" said TK. He then looked at the girls who were still sleeping. " This journey has really changed me, I cant believe how many friends and enemies I have, I'm on my way to be a hero like Dragonmaster Alex!" thought TK. He then turned around and looked at Nota. "Matt, if your in that city, beware, Dragonmaster TK is coming your way!" giggled TK. Gatomon got up and looked at him. "It'l be a long time til you be a dragonmaster" said Gatomon. TK looked at his fluffy flying friend. "Goodmorning to you too, Gato" said TK. She smiled at him. "Ready to go on a real adventure?" asked TK. "Huh?" "Yes, the real adventure starts today, the real fun and danger will now begin" said TK. "TK, your crazy!" growled Gatomon. " I'm not crazy, I'm just really excited!" shouted TK. "Excited, oh brother" said Gatomon. Kari, Mimi and Yolei then woke up. "The girls are awake, now it's time for some real action and adventure!!" shouted TK. "TK, I think you had too much sugar last night!" growled Gatomon. TK did a crazy pose like a superhero. "Hey Chief, were heading out!" shouted Tai who was with the others. "Huh, oh yeah, YEEEHAAA!!!! NOTA HERE WE COME!!" shouted TK. He then ran to the others. "I have a feeling that were not going to get any breakfast today" grumbled Gatomon. She then followed the others.   
  
*End of Chapter*  
  
So TK and the others got another new ally. What surprises does Nota have for our heroes and heroines? Is Lord Matt planning a trap for them? find out in the next chapter of Lunar 2: Digital Blue! R/R please!  
  



End file.
